PERTANYAAN
by kagsrai
Summary: Kageyama dan Hinata adalah murid paling terpintar sehingga membuat Pak Tsukishima tertarik menantangnya. Tetapi, justru membuat dia gila massal. [Sensei!Kei] [Receh!KageHina]


**PERTANYAAN**

 **KagsRai**

" _Saya cuman ngereceh beb." —_ Rai

 **[Kage(/w)Hina]**

* * *

Tsukishima Kei adalah guru yang paling jenius dengan umurnya yang terbilang muda, kini dia mengajar di salah satu kelas yang di diami Kageyama dan Hinata (doang). Orang-orang bilang, Duo Sinting itu mempunyai otak yang sangat cerdas. Maka, tertantanglah Tsukishima untuk menantang mereka dalam adu kepintaran.

"Selamat siang anak-anak." Sapa Tsukishima dengan datar melihat dua bocah yang berada di kelas.

"Selamat siang paaaakk." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah mari kita—" belum sempat Tsukishima melanjutkan kata-katanya untuk menulis soal paling tersusah di papan tulis, Hinata menyela.

"—kata orang, bapak mau nantang kita ya? Katanya mau nantang kita pinter gak ya, ye kan Kags?"

"Ye bang." Jawab Kageyama sambil menyeringai.

"Ho begitu kah? Baiklah coba kalian tantang saya daripada saya yang menantang kalian." Ajak Tsukishima sambil menampilkan wajah naber terbaiknya.

"Hah! Gak takut!" lalu permainan pun dimulai.

"Ni ya, aturannya begini ye Bang. Kita bakal ngasih Abang beberapa pertanyaan, nanti Abang jawab, kalau salah kita dapat satu poin, kalau abang bener nanti abang dapat 1 poin. Ngerti gak Bang?" jelas Kageyama yang sudah mirip perawan manggil kekasihnya dengan ' _abang_ '. Duh nak, kamu kan perjaka kok perawan sih dek?

"Pertama, baiklah ku terima. Kedua, astaga, panggil saya Bapak dasar bocah." Keluh Tsukishima sambil membetulkan kacamata.

"Oke! **Mulai!** "

[KageHina: 0 — Kei: 0]

"Pak! Pak! Kalau mandi pake apa?" tanya Kageyama yang duluan memberi pertanyaan absurd bin danta.

"Ya air lah bego." Jawab Tsukishima dengan santai, dia bahkan berpikir bahwa pertanyaan itu sangat mudah sekali. Bahkan anak dalam kandungan bisa jawab.

"Salah goblok, di mana-mana orang pake gayung tolil." Dengan bangga Kageyama membusungkan dada.

"Anj—"

"Dan Kageyama-san mendapatkan 1 poin!" teriak Rai a.k.a MC permainan abal ini.

[KH: 1 — Kei: 0]

"Pertanyaan kedua! Apa arti _homesick?"_ pertanyaan yang sangat mudah untuk Tsukishima, jawab sambil salto aja dia bisa.

"Rindu dengan kampung." Jawabnya enteng.

"Ye bocah tolol, bener sih _homesick_ itu rindu kampung tapi! _Home_ itu rumah, _sick_ itu sakit! Jadi perasaan rindu pada rumah sakit yang ada di kampung." balas Hinata yang sudah merasa IQnya 300 lebih.

"Bodoamadh njing bodoamadh."

"Yak! 1 poin untuk Hinata-san!" teriak Rai memberi tahu Hinata dapat 1 poin.

[KH: 2 — Kei: 0]

"Cukup. Sekarang diri ku yang akan memberi kalian soal!" bentak Tsukishima, kesal dipermainkan dengan mereka.

"Juri!" teriak mereka berdua, kompak menatapi Rai yang sudah gak waras nyoret-nyoret kertas yang katanya itu rumus Albert Einstein—padahal gak ada tintanya.

"Hhmmm menurut saksi bahwa permainan ini tidak secara langsung dibuat, maka dekrit aturan bisa dikurang, ditambah, diputar, dicelupin, lalu dijilat." Jelas Rai yang dijawab anggukkan mantap dari mereka.

"Astaga, sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi Pengacara?" tanya Tsukishima, heran.

"Sejak dalam kandungan." Jawabnya ngasal lalu lanjut dengan sesi pertanyaan.

"Tapi sudah ada ye kan Bang kalau peraturan permanen yang ngasih pertanyaan gak boleh Abang _Megane_?" siapa lagi kalau bukan Kageyama yang OOC 'abang-abang hati ku senang'.

"Kalau gitu biar Rai wae yang ngasih!" dengan segenap cinta eh jiwa, Rai menyiapkan pertanyaan mantap.

"Pertanyaan ketiga! 3 angka setelah 7 berapa?"

"8, 9, 10." Jawab mereka bertiga dengan kompak.

"Nah pintar! Habis angka 10 apa?"

"11, 12, 13, 14, dan seterusnya! Ini sih gampang astaga, balita aja bisa jawab sambil _smackdown_!" bentak Tsukishima, menggila massal akibat pertanyaan yang dantanya minta ampun.

"Yaaaa Begoshimaaa! Abis 10 tuh, _jack, queen, king, as_. Ye kan?" lalu dihadiahi piring cantik.

"]^!7}? *}= &719718." Entah petir apa yang menyambar, kini Pak Guru atau Tsukishima Kei tewas di tempat. Aduh, mungkin kita harus membuat palang 'Tsukishima Kei meninggal dunia akibat otaknya lemah.' Atau memberi tahu media massa membuat artikel massal tentang kematian Tsukishima yang tak terdagu eh duga.

"Eh tewas! Cepet-cepet!" maksudnya cepet-cepet sholat jenazah :v

* * *

a/n: Halo beb, aku ngereceh ahay. Maaf jikalau ada kesalah kek taipos, ooc, eyd gak beraturan, dsb. Btw, ini ff saya yang ke enam orz.


End file.
